


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by TheresaWritesStuff



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaWritesStuff/pseuds/TheresaWritesStuff
Summary: Adam and Belle have trouble sleeping





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post some of my old Beauty and the Beast fics. These were some of my first ventures into fan fiction. They may require editing... :X  
> Unbeta'd

Adam sighed contentedly as he and Belle lay curled up together in the library. The excitement and activity that had followed the curse’s end had finally died down, leaving room in their day to day for peaceful moments like this. It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon; the faintest hint of fall in the air. Somewhere outside the open window a bird was singing. Belle had found a blanket for the two of them to share while they snuggled on the couch. It had felt like an eternity since they’d had a quiet moment alone. A moment to just be still and enjoy each other’s company. Adam closed his eyes, savoring every detail. The weight of Belle lounging against his shoulder, the smell of her hair, the lilt in her voice as she read him amusing passages from Don Quixote.

When was the last time he had felt this content? He couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy before Belle came into his life. He smiled to himself as he let his head sink back a little deeper onto the arm of the couch. Had this couch always been this comfortable? Or was it having her here with him? It must be her. Everything was better with Belle by his side.

He allowed himself to drift, letting Belle’s narration wash over him. He hadn’t slept well the past few nights. The joyous chaos that had kept him occupied in the prior weeks had dissipated, leaving his mind to wander, robbing him of sleep. Nightmares of the curse had begun to plague him. The nights were growing colder again. If only the west wing could feel as cozy as the library…He could feel his head growing heavier as the sound of Belle’s voice and turning pages lulled him even deeper into the couch.

“Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene…”

Belle’s voice stirred Adam from his slumber. When had he fallen asleep? He squinted sleepily in false annoyance at her change in reading material.

“I thought that would do the trick to wake you,” Belle laughed, kissing his forehead as he stretched.

“What happened to Don Quixote?” Adam grumbled playfully, rubbing his eyes.

“I put down the tale of our favorite Spanish knight when I noticed you were asleep. I knew you wouldn’t want to miss anything and you seemed like you needed the rest,” Belle explained, tenderly brushing a strand of hair away from his face. “You have a very cute snore by the way.”

“I do not snore,” Adam protested, but he couldn’t help but smile. “How long was I out?”

“Oh, I don’t know. A few hours maybe? You made a nap seem so appealing I drifted off for a while myself. Mrs. Potts was just in a few moments ago to say that supper was ready.”

“Already?” Adam asked, surprised. The sun was indeed hanging much lower in the sky than before.

“Come on sleepyhead,” Belle laughed, kissing his cheek. She untangled herself from him and took his hand to help him up from the couch. “I heard Chef made your favorite soup.”

* * *

Belle awoke with a start, the screams of her nightmare still ringing in her ears. It was dark. She was in her bedroom in the east wing. She sighed gratefully as she tried to shake off her dream. She’d dreamt that she was locked in Monsieur D’Arque’s wagon, her father desperately trying to pick the lock to no avail. Her hands were bound. She wore a wedding dress. She could see Gaston riding off to the castle as the wagon began to drive away, her cries for help falling on deaf ears… The thought of it still left her shaking.

Adam…Belle knew it was just a nightmare. That he was safe and everything was fine and yet… she needed to see him. She needed to hold him. To reassure herself that it was all just a horrible dream. She wouldn’t be able to sleep until he was by her side. Resolving herself to this, she wrapped herself in her duvet as adrenaline propelled her into the hall.

The castle was quiet. There was an almost eerie stillness to the silver pools of moonlight that streamed in through the windows. She hadn’t bothered to light a candle. Carefully, she tiptoed her way to the west wing, her feet silent against the cool marble. She paused a moment when she reached the doors to the west wing, suddenly feeling very shy and childish. Timidly, she pushed open the door to Adam’s room.

“Adam?” She whispered shyly into the dark room before her.

She’d forgotten how enormous the west wing was. It was considerably tidier than when she had seen it last, a fact she was quite grateful of as she tiptoed further into the room. It would be just her luck to have made it all the way here without notice only to trip over a footstool.

“Adam…” She whispered again, looking about the room for him.

She found him standing on the moonlit balcony, watching the stars.

“Belle?” He breathed, startled, confused, but not unhappy to see her.

Any feelings of shyness left her as she ran to meet him, throwing her arms about his torso.

“What are you doing up?” He asked quietly, stroking her hair and lifting her chin to meet his eyes.

“I…um…I had a dream. A nightmare… I couldn’t sleep. I needed to see you…” she stammered, trying to find her voice.

He smiled softly, drawing her closer to him and kissing the crown of her head.

“It’s alright. I’m here…”He assured her, smoothing her hair.

“What are  _you_  doing up?” Belle asked curiously, feeling much more at ease with his heart beating softly in her ear.

“You’re not the only one who has trouble sleeping, my darling,” he quipped. “You just happen to be braver than I am when it comes to seeking comfort.”

Belle smiled into his nightshirt, feeling her running here to him in the middle of the night was anything but brave.

Twirling herself in his arms, she turned to look at the stars with him. They were both quiet for a moment.

“Do you suppose I could stay here tonight?” she could feel a blush creeping across her cheeks. “I’m not proposing anything indecent. I just… The east wing is so far.. if I have another dream… and the floor is so cold…”

Adam chuckled, scooping her up in his arms and cocooning her in her duvet.

“There’s no need for excuses, Belle. All I have is yours for the claiming. That includes my bed. All you need to do is ask,” Adam purred, tickling her neck with the stubble of his beard as he kissed her. She giggled and squirmed in his arms, holding tight so he wouldn’t mistake it for protest.

Her arms around his neck, she could feel his pulse thundering steadily against her palm. Despite his confident tone, he was as nervous and thrilled about her spending the night with him, however innocently, as she was. It was nice to know she wasn’t the only one whose heart was racing.

He deftly carried her to the bed, laying her down gently before crawling in himself. Belle rearranged her duvet so that it lay over top of his sheets.

“Why did you bring your duvet with you?” Adam chuckled curiously.

“I couldn’t remember where I put my robe and I didn’t feel like wasting time to look for it…” Belle confessed.

Adam grinned and drew her close to him.

“Well I’m glad,” he replied. “Because I have been freezing the past few nights.”

He placed his ice cold toes on her legs, making her jump. He laughed and pulled her closer to him once again.

“Comfy?” he asked, twining his fingers into hers.

“Very,” she sighed happily. “I should sleep easy having you here.”

“Even if I snore?” He teased.

“Especially if you snore,” Belle laughed, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Well I’m glad. Though I don’t know how you expect me to get any rest tonight.”

“And why is that?” She asked, snuggling down further under the covers.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, my dear, but you are incredibly distracting. How can I sleep when such a beautiful, captivating woman is beside me?” He chided playfully.

“You didn’t seem to have any trouble earlier today in the library,” Belle replied.

“Yes. Well…that was different. We weren’t  _here_ …” Adam trailed off. Was he blushing? Belle couldn’t tell with only the moon for a light.

“Do you know what my father would tell me when I had trouble sleeping as a little girl?” she offered. “He would tell me to lie back, get comfortable, to think about what I’d like to dream of most, take three deep breaths… and go to sleep.”

“Take three deep breaths and go to sleep?” Adam repeated, skeptical. “That was his advice?”

“Repeat as necessary. It works, simple as it may sound.” Belle shrugged.

Adam smirked and pressed a kiss to her hand, still entwined in his, as he thought it over.

“If you say so…”

Belle smiled and tucked herself under his chin, wrapping her arm around his waist. He nestled his nose into her hair.

“Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight…” She said quietly.

She could feel him smiling. “Of course.”

Belle closed her eyes, finally feeling at ease enough to sleep.

“Belle…” he murmured. There was a hesitation in his voice, as if he wasn’t quite sure how to say what was on his mind. “…I love you. Sweet dreams.”

She hugged him a little tighter. “I love you too, Adam. Sweet dreams.”

And for the first time in a long time, they both slept soundly through the rest of the night, safe and secure in each other’s arms.


End file.
